Player Choices
by psychored1911
Summary: This is what happens when Yu Narukami strays from his scripted dialogue. All hell breaks loose when he acts even bolder than he ever did before.
1. Chapter 1

**Player Choices**

**By psychored1911**

**Discaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or Persona 4 Golden**

**This is what happens when Yu Narukami strays from his scripted dialogue in Inaba. I hope that you enjoy. Now, on with the show!**

**4/11- Afternoon**

One could say I don't have many close relationships with other people. It's not really my fault; I always had to move from place to place because of my parents' jobs. As anyone can see, I have absolutely no close relationships to speak of, no real friends, and no sense of belonging in anywhere.

Wow, I am a loser.

Anyways, now I'm supposed to go to my Uncle Dojima's place in this place called Inaba. I apparently met him when I was in diapers, but I don't remember much about him.

Well, I hope I don't get too connected to him. It will just end up like the rest of my relationships; I have to leave and abandon any sort of attachment I have for them. I've done this so many times I've lost count-

Oh god, I AM a loser.

Ah screw this; I'm taking a nap.

_**Hallucination**_

_*Vrrrr…*_

Uh… Okay, I hope I'm dreaming right now, because when I woke up, I found myself in what looks like the back of a limousine, with a lot of blue décor and lots of alcohol bottles…

Oh god, please tell me I didn't get drunk or anything with some total strangers, did I? This isn't like those messed up movies, right?!

After my somewhat panic attack, I noticed a dude with a huge nose and a lady in blue next to him. And by dude with a huge nose, I mean DAMN! That thing looks like it could poke an eye out or something! It looks like it's reaching right across the stupid table! What the hell!

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

The guy with the big nose started to talk.

"Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny… *chuckle* My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

The atmosphere in the room is really weird. Where am I?

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter… It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

I don't even know why I'm giving a stranger my name. I swear this is breaking those rules they taught in elementary school about talking to a suspicious looking old stranger in a back of a vehicle.

"My name is Yu Narukami."

"Hm… I see. Now, let's see into your future, shall we?"

He took out some tarot cards.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?"

_Only when it says that I have good luck._

He then separates them.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…*chuckle* Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

He flips over one of the cards. It says XVI and it kind of looks like a tower that was hit by lightning.

"Hm. The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future behind that is…"

He flips over another card. This is one of the coolest magic tricks I have ever seen he didn't even touch any of them.

"The moon in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed."

He may say this but I really don't understand this kind of fortune telling.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

_Great…_

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

_That makes it sound worse…_

"My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

He then makes the cards disappear from the table. Coolest. Magic. Trick. Ever.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

_Did he just say 'resident'? _He doesn't stay here 24/7, does he?

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She said to introduce herself.

"Until then, farewell…"

The dream ended and I woke up on the train.

This may be the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.

**Later**

After I got off the train, I walked out of the station and started to wait for uncle Dojima.

As I waited, I looked to my right; there were these two sleazy looking guys coming onto this girl with perverted looks on their faces. It was obvious that the girl looked uncomfortable, and that something really bad was going to happen.

"Excuse me," I got the attention of the two sleazeballs "I think you are making the little lady uncomfortable. Could you please leave her alone?"

Sleazeball #1 frowned "Why don't you mind your own business?"

Sleazeball #2 calmed down his friend "Now, now. We can let this guy have her after we have _our_ way with her."

Yep, these douchebags are total pervs, and this girl looks like she needs help…

**Call the cops  
Beat these assholes to a pulp**

**I don't think I have enough Courage**** Yeah right, I have enough Courage for this**

I ran towards Sleazeball #1 and slammed my fist into his face, knocking him onto his back.

"AUGH!" Sleazeball #1 scrambled back to his feet as Sleazeball #2 helped him back up. "Shit! This son of a bitch just broke my nose!"

"You little prick!" Sleazeball #2 pulled out a knife from his pocket and pointed it at me "You're so dead, you fucker!"

Yep, should have thought this through…

**Grab the girl and run**

**Stand your ground**

I quickly grabbed the girl's arm and bolted away from these sleazeballs as fast as I possibly could.

**15 minutes later**

When I thought we were far enough, I stopped and took an actual look at her. She was, in a word, unfriendly-looking. Okay, that's two words, but yeah. Though I have to admit, she's really cute.

"Tch, I didn't need your help! I could've handled it on my own!" The Unfriendly Girl spat.

"Right, like you _so_ had it covered."

The Unfriendly girl blushed, before yelling "S-Shut up! Ihateyoustupidjerkface!"

"It's good you're safe." I said as I walked away.

"…Hey."

I turned around to look at her.

"You dropped this." She said while holding a piece of paper.

I could have just said **"Thank you."** I could have also said **"It's not mine."** Words cannot describe why I smiled and said what I had said next.

"**You really wanted my attention that badly that you pickpocketed me? You really are something." **

"What?! I didn't- S-Shut up!" she seems really flustered when I said that, all red and blushing like a tomato.

I should probably stop teasing her.

"I appreciate it, cutie." I said as I took the piece of paper from her hand. Again, I have no explanation for why I said that.

"What does that mean?!" she screamed. I ignored her and left for the train station. I was late anyway.

I got back to the train station. No one was there. There are only two explanations for that. Either they didn't arrive yet or they left before finding me. Knowing my luck, it was probably the second one.

"Hey! Over here!" I turn around and see a middle aged man and a little girl and I walk over to them.

"Well, you're more handsome in person than in your photo. Welcome to Inaba. I'm Ryotaro Dojima. I'll be looking after you. Let's see… I'm your mother's younger brother… and that about sums it up."

I could have said **"It's nice to meet you.", "it's been a long time.", or nothing at all.** Oddly enough I was concentrating more on the kid next to him.

"**Hello, who's this little lady?" **I said with a smile. I don't know why but the kid looked kind of afraid of me. I wanted to make her feel comfy near me, we were gonna share the same roof after all.

She hesitantly came out from behind him and took out her hand. "I-I'm Nanako."

My uncle looked at me with a surprised look. "Would you look at that; she's taken a liking to you already."

She punches him in the arm.

"Ow, hahaha. Well then, let's going, my car's over there."

**5 minutes later, in the car**

"I got to go to the bathroom." Nanako tugged at Uncle Dojima's shirt.

"Ok, we'll go to the gas station." He said as he pulled over to a gas station.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" she replied as left the car. He then turned his attention to the gas station attendant

I got out as well out of complete boredom.

The gas station attendant then directed his attention to me. "Are you in high school? Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?"

This guy now has my complete attention.

"There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now."

This guy then comes closer to me. Oh god, I think he's coming on to me.

"Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student."

He extends his hand out. I start to think that he was only going for a handshake. Whatever. I shake his hand. Not even two seconds after he leaves, I start feeling ill. That bastard! He must have gave me something. What kind of jerk does that?

Nanako looks at me and asks: "…Are you okay? Did you get carsick? You don't look too good…"

Okay, the gas station attendant probably didn't give me anything. I do feel a little dizzy though. Maybe I'm just exhausted.

Dojima then looks at me and says "What's wrong? You okay?"

Three things came to my mind the instant he said that to me:

**I'm just tired**

**It's nothing**

**I just felt lightheaded**

So I don't know why I said "**I think I caught something from the gas station attendant when I shook hands with him."**

He starts laughing.

"Wow, that's pretty funny. But out of all seriousness you don't look well. Just go take a short walk, gets some fresh air and let me know when you're ready to go."

I took him up on that offer. There really wasn't much that stood out to me. A bookstore, a grocery store, okay a blacksmith shop kind of stood out but I didn't see much inside. The one thing that did stand out to me was that unfriendly looking girl from earlier. I don't know what it is about her, but I want to get to know her a bit more. I try to approach her.

She looks at me and says "Hm…? Have we met before?"

Out of the things I could've said, I could have told her "**I met you just now.", **I could have asked her "**What were you doing at the station?" **and I could have said "**It's just your imagination."**

For some reason, I blurted out the lamest pick up line that has ever come to my mind. It wasn't even a good pickup line. Not that there are any, but still.

"**I'm your husband from a past life."**

…

…

I can see her face getting redder and redder with each second- I'm starting to wonder how on earth that line worked in the first place.

"Whatiswrongwithyou?! Inevermetyoubeforeinmylife!"

Jeez, it was just a joke! I didn't think she would overreact _that_ much!

"Yeah, we've _never_ met, cutie." I said as I walked away. I wonder why I called her cutie again.

As I walked away, I could tell that she was still blushing. I went back to Dojima and we left. It took only a few minutes for us to arrive. It was a small two story house. For the next year, this place will be my home… It looked pretty cozy, actually.

**Evening**

We all sat down for dinner. It was the first time something like this had happened to me in a while. Dojima then started to talk:

"All right, let's have a toast. So… Your mom and dad are busy as always… They're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck in a place like this because of your parents… It's rough being a kid. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having someone like you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

I could have answered him; **"I'll do just that", "thank you for your kindness", "yes, sir!" **or even** nothing at all. **But for some reason, I chose to say; "**I'm going to be the best family member both of you have ever had!"**

"Uh…" I can tell that Uncle Dojima had no idea how to respond to that...

"Hee hee…" Well, at least I made Nanako laugh, that's a good enough consolation prize if you ask me…

"Well… anyway… let's eat." He said. Suddenly his phone rang. "Ugh… Who's calling at this hour?"

He goes on talking to the guy on the other end. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go ahead and eat without me. I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help him out, okay?"

"Okay." She looks kind of upset when he leaves. She turns on the TV to the news; it's raining tomorrow.

This awkward silence is killing me. I'm alone with Nanako. What should I say? I could **ask what her dad does, say "It must be tough.''** Or I could have also said** I could have not say anything at all.** I choose to say; "**Are you always alone?"**

"Yeah, but it's ok. I'm used to it." She replied. I feel really bad about asking that. There is an awkward silence in the room. C'mon TV do something interesting. I can't take this awkwardness.

"And now for the local news." The TV announcer stated

Ok, there's no way that the news could be bad, it's local news, how bad could it get?

"City council secretary Taro Namatame is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter. His wife, enka ballad sensation Misuzu Hiiragi, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. In response, Eye television has decided to cancel all of announcer Mayumi Yamano's televised appearances. Until allegations of an affair with Mr. Namatame are reolved, she'll Remain off the air and out of the public eye."

…Really? In a small town like this? What are the odds?

Nanako took the remote and changed the channel. "This is boring."

A commercial started to air. "At Junes, every day is customer appreciation day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products! _Every day's great at your Junes!"_

Nanako sang the part that she had heard. "_Every day's great at your Junes!" _She seems to like it.

She then looks at me and asks "…Aren't you going to eat?" I would feel awkward if I didn't.

**Later**

I went up to the room that I'm borrowing from Dojima. I'm tired. I just want to sleep. Starting today, I'm living here for a year. I wonder if everything will be all right… School starts tomorrow, I'm going to sleep.

**A/N: And done! Now, I have to say this right now; I don't sound like this in real life at all, I swear! In fact, most of this flirty dialogue comes from my twin brother, who sounds like this in real life. He also comes up with most of the comedy bits in most of my fics, so I have to thank him for that as well.. Anyways, writing this really got me out of my funk, and well I just hope this goes well. As always, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Player Choices**

**By psychored1911**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4 or Persona 4 Golden. **

**4/11-Late night**

Am I dreaming?

There is a thick fog everywhere; I can barely see anything in front of me. What the heck am I standing on? A red brick road. Okay, it's the only thing that I can see so I better not step off of it. Since all I can actually see is these red squares, I have nothing better to do than follow it. Not my weirdest dream anyways.

…

…

…

Okay, so I've been walking here for a couple of hours… or a couple minutes. I dunno, my sense of time is messed up for some reason. I can find myself doing one thing in the afternoon and then it suddenly becomes evening. It's pretty weird if you ask me.

"Do you seek the truth…?" Some disembodied voice says.

You know, when people hear a disembodied voice, most normal people scream and run away. However, since I'm practically as abnormal as they get, I just keep striding on.

"If it's truth you desire, come and find me…"

See, there it goes again. This thing can really freak people out. Not for me though; something like this can't faze me-

Ow!

I hit some sort of wall. I think there is someone behind it. I'm going through it. Dream powers, activate!

_*FLASH*_

It opens in the coolest way possible. I swear it reminds me of a movie or game, but I can't tell.

As I think this, a strange figure is in front of me.

"So… You are the one pursuing me… Hmhmhm… Try all you like…"

Suddenly, my body started moving on its own as a katana materialized in my hands. I swung the katana and… missed completely. Seriously, it was right there and I missed.

"Hmmm… It seems that you can see a little, despite the fog…"

My body forced itself to swing at it again, and miss completely. I mean, if you're gonna force me to attack something, you must at least have the decency to make it connect, right?

"I see… Indeed… That is a very interesting information…"

The force that's making me attack the figure is slowly tiring me out.

"But… You will not catch me so easily… If what you seek is "truth," then your search will be even harder…"

My eyes are starting to get heavy. Great, now it's affecting my eyesight too.

"Everyone sees what they want to… And the fog only deepens… Will we meet again…? At a place other than here… Hmhm… I look forward to it…"

My eyes are getting heavier and… heavier… a…and…

**4/12-Early Morning**

"Breakfast is ready."

Nanako's voice rang out, jarring me from my dream. Or nightmare. I dunno what that was.

After I woke up, I put on my school uniform. Hey, I don't look half bad. I feel good in this. I can feel my confidence boost, like I can attract a super attractive idol or something. Nah, I'm getting ahead of myself. Like that could ever happen…

I went down to the living room and I find Nanako making food.

"Good morning." She said. "Okay. Let's eat."

Two things came into my head when she was done talking.

"**Did your father go to work?"**

"**Do you do the cooking?"**

I could tell that she did the cooking and I could tell that her dad wasn't home. Thinking this, I tasted some of her food; it was pretty tasty. So instead of the first two things, I said

"**You would make a great wife when you get older."**

"!" Nanako's face turned crimson red. Yay! She took the complement well.

After a lot of awkward silence from her she finally said; "You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so… let's go together." Nanako seems somewhat restless… I should head to school with her.

**School Zone, Samegawa flood plain**

I'm walking with Nanako, both of us under our own umbrella.

"You keep going straight from here. My school's this way. Bye." She said and then went out on her way.

I keep walk the road and start going down a hill that leads to an intersection in front of the school. The hill wasn't really that steep but it was really slippery. I almost slipped twice. I hope there isn't someone stupid enough to go down this hill on a skateboard or a bike or something like that.

"Whoaaaa…!"

I turn around to see a student try to go down the hill… on a bike... while holding an umbrella… Oh this isn't going to go well…

*_CRASH!*_

I was right… he seems to be in a lot of pain.

"Ngh… Urrrrghhhh…"

**Leave him alone**

**-(Help him up)**

I began to walk up to him about to get him back to his feet-

_*BRRRRRRRRRRRING!*_

Oh, that's the bell. Sorry dude, you're on your own. Can't be late for my first day after all.

**Later**

I'm in front of Yasogami High School. What kind of student life awaits me here? I at least hope the teacher isn't a jerk.

**Later**

Through a small window, I can see the people in class. I can also hear them from where I'm at.

I can hear some students by the window. They really don't like the homeroom teacher and they know a transfer student is coming. Wow, they were talking about me. Sweet, I'm popular!

There was even the guy on the bike earlier. He is talking with a pretty girl with short hair.

"A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Yosuke? ...Huh? You look dead today." Said the cute short-haired girl.

"Yeah, um… I don't wanna talk about it…"

She then directed her attention to a hot black-haired girl in front of her.

"What's with him?

"Who knows?"

The teacher went in and I went in shortly after him. As he went in, the rest of students took their seats.

"Awright, shut your traps!" He barked.

Damn it, this guy's a jerk.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons."

Yep, shouldn't have kept my hopes up. This guy's a douche.

"Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow!"

What a hypocrite; I can see an idol photo book under your podium. That girl is in a bikini! She even looks younger than these guys! And- oh dear god, is it me or does it look _sticky_? That's just sick!

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage."

Oh _HELL_ no!

"And he's just as much of a loser here as he was there, so you girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name, kid, and make it quick."

I wasn't just about to say "**Nice to meet you all." **or** nothing**. I really wanted to say "**You calling me a loser?"** but I wanted more than that. I could tell that no one in the class liked him and I wasn't going to let him get away with calling me all that. So I decided that I would give my new classmates a gift; I was gonna give them one hell of a show. I smiled and said:

"**Says the guy with the buck teeth, idol mag and the dead-end job."**

The attention of the entire class including our teacher was now directed to me. _Perfect._

"Hrnh… That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately. Now listen up! This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one."

"Apparently not far enough from one pervert and asshole."

Again, everyone's attention was directed to me. I can see him losing it.

"You better not even think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone abusing them!"

"Says the creepy sex offender with the bikini photo book of that girl from the weight loss drink commercial."

He stands there speechless. I got the jackass in a corner.

I walk up to an empty desk and ask the girl next to it: "Is this seat taken?"

The girl nearly jumped back in shock "Uh… yeah sure… I guess…"

I took a seat and opened up my books. Yep, feeling pretty good about myself.

**After School**

The school intercom turned on.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

King Moron then left the classroom. Three students then came to the window after they heard a police siren go by. It can't be that interesting, can it? Ugh… how much longer do I have to stay back here?

The school intercom turns on again.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"

Some students were surprised that something happened. People in my old school never reacted that way. No seriously, there could be a dead body right in front of them and they will just hop over it like a minor inconvenience. There's no way that this place can be boring enough that a stupid police siren warrants the attention of an entire class.

"Hey, new guy!" I turned around; the cute short-haired girl and the hot long-haired girl approached me. Damn, I got two hot chicks approaching me on my first day. Lucky me!

"First of all, I just wanna say how awesome you were when you put King Moron in his place!" The short-haired girl beamed at me "I mean, nobody in class had the guts to say anything like that to his face!"

"Or mention the idol mag under the desk." I added.

The short-haired girl gave me a puzzled look "Wait, you didn't make that up?"

"**Duh."**

**-"I think it was that idol from the weight-loss drink commercial."**

"**Of course I did. What kind of self-respecting teacher would have one?"**

"Weight loss drink? You mean Risette?" the short-girl cringed in disgust "Oh gross! She should only be a sophomore! Why would King Moron have that?"

Believe me, you _don't_ want to know the answer to that question. Or even contemplate about for a prolonged period of time. You know what, I should change the subject right now so we don't think about it at all.

"Um, I'm sorry. I never caught your name. My name's Yu Narukami. What's yours?" I introduced myself, hoping it would rail our conversation into a different conversation.

The short-haired girl blinked "Oh, I nearly forgot!" she sheepishly scratched her head "I'm Chie Satonaka, You know I sit next to you, right?"

I could have said **"Of course.",** I also could've said **"You do?",** but that kinda makes me sound like an asshole. But even then, I somehow managed to blurt out:

"**Why was the seat empty? I'm sure a lot of guys would like to sit next to you."**

Chie blushed, but tried to laugh it off "Heh, I'm sure you tell that to every girl you meet."

I looked at her legs "Just the pretty ones. And, well, you do have nice legs." And damn were they nice.

Chie blushed even further, finding herself at a loss for words "Ah… Uh…"

Okay, I might've gone a bit too far with the nice legs thing.

Fortunately for her, her friend covered for her "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yukiko Amagi. Nice to meet you." Yukiko smiled shyly at me.

"Nice to meet you too." I smiled back at her.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…"

I looked to my left; the guy who was dumb enough to hold an umbrella while riding a bike was nervously approaching us while holding a slightly dented DVD case. It must've been damaged when he crashed into the trash bins.

"This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…" he hastily shoved it into Chie's hands "And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck! See ya! Thanks!" he bolted.

"Hey wait a sec!" Chie leapt into the air and gave him a flying jump kick right in the crotch.

_*WHACK!*_

Ouch! As cool as that was, even I felt that one!

Now with him paralyzed in pain, Chie opened up the case and gasped "What the!? I can't believe this! It's completely cracked… "My Trial of the Dragon"…!"

Trial of the Dragon? That old Kung-Fu movie? I admit it's a good movie, but it's nothing to cry over unless it was the limited edition director's cut that added nearly twenty minutes and an alternate ending- okay, I've got way too much free time on my hands.

"I think mine's cracked too…" the Bleak-looking student groaned as he caressed his throbbing crotch "C-Critical hit to the nads…"

Hell hath no fury like a woman whose stuff you broke…

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked, worried.

"He's fine, Yukiko. Let's ditch him and go home."

He looks like he's in a lot of pain… I have the weirdest feeling that Chie will come back and kick me if I try to help him… sorry dude, you're on your own again.

**Later**

We began walking towards the gate when this creepy looking guy-and by creepy, I mean dead fish-eye and ugly face creepy- walked towards us.

"You're Yuki, right?" Creepy McDeadeye asked Yukiko "Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?"

Wow. Worst pickup line ever. Oh dude, your chances of getting in the sack with her were bad to begin with… but a pickup line as bad as that? Is this one of those stupid hidden camera shows where they hire someone to do something stupid?

"What… Wh-Who are you?"

With everyone's attention obviously not on me, I looked around for that hidden camera while Yukiko wonders who dead fish-eye here is.

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?"

He did not just say that. That must have been the most desperate thing I have ever heard. That made the pickup line look good. But only slightly.

"I-I'm not going…"

I knew that was coming.

"…Fine!" He then runs off.

Jeez, looks like some people can't handle rejection.

""Wh-What did he want from me…?"

Really?

"What did he want..? Obviously, he was asking you out on a date." Chie replied.

Yukiko grew a very surprised look on her face, which kinda speaks volumes of her clearly sheltered personality.

"But then again, that was way over the top." Chie commented "It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden."

I know; if someone gave me a nickname, I would be creeped out too. Unless it was a hot girl who was into me, then I'd be all for it. Happened to me once. Loved it.

"Yo Yukiko-san." Biker boy came towards us with his somehow undamaged bike "Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year."

I can totally see that.

Yukiko blinked in confusion "I don't recall doing that."

I can totally see that too.

Yosuke beamed up "Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!?"

Yukiko shook her head "I'd rather not."

Totally saw that coming.

"That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" he sweatdropped "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." He got on his bike and rode off.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie barked back at him.

"U-um, sorry for dragging you into this…" Yukiko apologized.

No prob. I'm usually dragged away by curious students every time I transfer. By this point, I'm used to it.

As she apologized, a small crowd was forming behind us.

"C'mon, let's go. Everyone's staring."

And we left.

**Later**

As we were walking, Chie asked me why I was here. So I told her.

"Ah…. So you came here because of your parents' job. Haha I thought it was something way more serious."

Like what? Witness Protection?

"There really is nothing here, huh?"

I dunno. I just got here yesterday.

"That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami… I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!"

Sounds cool.

"Huh? It's… just an old inn."

"No way, it's been in all sortsa magazines as a hidden treasure. It's a great inn! It's been going for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday."

Sounds impressive.

"Their inn actually attracts a lot of visitors to Inaba. It pretty much keeps this town going."

Even more impressed.

"…I don't think that's entirely true."

"So, tell me. You think Yukiko's cute, huh?"

She actually was. Now that I think about it, she probably gets that all the time. Even by complete strangers. I could've said **"I think so, yeah." Or "It's hard to say." **I could have also said **nothing.** I don't know why I said:

"**Did you want me to hit on her?"**

Chie and Yukiko blushed, definitely not expecting that.

""Wh-Whoa whoa whoa, I didn't mean it like that-" Chie started backtracking but I already started approaching Yukiko.

"I think you look really nice." I said simply.

"…"

"…"

They just stare at me, looking at me as though they were expecting more.

"…That's it?" Chie said finally.

"Well I wasn't going to confess love and ask her out the first day I met her." I said with a shrug. Did they really expected any less of me? Everyone has standards, don't they?

"U-Um Hey, what's that over there?" Chie said in a desperate attempt to point the conversation in a different direction.

She pointed at a giant crowd a couple feet away. We walked over to it, but from the looks of it, it seems to be a crime scene. Meh, I've seen bigger in the city, but it's usually something stupid like a cat up a tree or some drunk making a commotion.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" We turned around; it was uncle Dojima. Looks like he was working here.

I could've said **"Did something happen?"**. I also could have also said **"We were curious."** Of course I also could've tod the truth and said **"We're just passing by." **But since I don't exactly know where I was, I said:

"**I got lost."**

He scratched his head, definitely not surprised "Well, I suppose that's natural. You haven't even been here for two days, after all."

"Yes, and these two told me that they would be glad to show me around town, right?"

Chie caught on instantly "Yeah, we were just showing him around town, right Yukiko?"

Unfortunately, Yukiko didn't immediately catch on "Huh? I thought we were-"

"Play along." I whispered into her ear.

"I mean, yeah! We were going to show him to that Chinese Diner." Yukiko ad-libbed.

"Yeah, we were going to show him their famous Mega Beef Bowl!"

Uncle Dojima stared at us for a couple seconds before shrugging his shoulders "Alright then, I hope you all get along with him."

"Will do, sir!" Chie said as she and Yukiko led me away.

As I walked away, I swore I heard Uncle Dojima say something along the lines of "Heh, it's barely his second day here and he's already got two pretty girls with him. He's definitely his father's kid. Still don't know how Sis managed to get that guy to settle down."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy! And yes, I made him flirt with both Chie and Yukiko _at the same time_. I have not decided on a love interest. This is how my brother acts towards a bunch of his friends, believe me. Most of Narukami's antics are based on how my brother acts. He's actually one of the coolest people i know because he knows how to talk his way out of most trouble and this weird habit of his to unintentionally flirt and not notice that he's actually doing it. Please review!**


End file.
